At The Beginning
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran sing a song on stage together at Tomoeda's last festival!


Hi all! This is my first SakuraxShaoran fic! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Cherry blossoms fell down onto a stage, and the stage was lit up with yellow and green lights.

A girl with chestnut brown hair and a dress walked onto the stage and stepped over to the right side of the stage.

A boy entered into the stage area, he had dark brown hair and a suit on, and walked over to the left side of the stage.

Tomoyo Daidouji rose her camera to the stage, 'This is going to be Sakura's last apparence... I've got to record this' Tomoyo thought with a bit of sadness, 'But at least she'll be with Shaoran'

Sakura Kinomoto straightened her dress out and picked up her microphone that was in front of her. 'Looks like this is it... I hope everyone likes this' Sakura thought happily, 'Because this is also for you oni-chan.. even though you kept calling me kaijuu a while ago'

Shoaran Li stood on the other side of the stage and glanced over to Sakura, 'She's beautiful' He thought, shiffling as he picked his microphone and cleared his throat.

Sakura drew in a deep breath and began to sing, "We were strangers" She looked over to Shaoran as he smiled at her, "Staring out on a journey..." Her angeltic voice drifted across to Tomoeda's residences who had come to listen to this song.

"Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through" She looked over to Shaoran, "Now here we are, and I'm suddently standing" She walked a few steps over towards Shaoran, "At the beginning with yoU"

Shaoran smiled at Sakura as he drew in his own breath, 'Here goes...' He thought, "No one told me... I was going to find you" He looked over to his mother who was curiously watching him, "Unexpected... What you did to my heart" He glanced over to Sakura again, "When I lost hope... You were there to remind me.." He winked at Sakura, causing her to blush a light pink, "This is the start"

Tomoyo smiled to herself, 'Come on Sakura... that's it' Holding her camera up with difficulty, tears coming to her eyes as she watched Sakura singing on stage with Shaoran.  
Sakura smiled as did Shaoran as they both began to sing the corus, "Life is a road and I want to keep going" Sakura's smile got wider when she started the next sentance, "Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing" Shaoran went about three shades of red as he saw Sakura wink at him again, "Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey"

"I'll be there, when the world stops turning" Sakura danced her way over to Shaoran, "I'll be there, when the storm is through" Shaoran glanced at Sakura, smiling very brightly as he stood next to her, "In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you" Both Sakura and Shaoran smiled at each other, they both knew that the song had to be finished, but now they felt something very powerful between each other.

Sakura blinked several times, 'What's this feeling?... is this the true power of love?' Sakura smiled again, "We were strangers... on a crazy adventure" Shaoran nodded several times, 'I love you Sakura... that's for sure'

"Never Dreaming... How our dreams would come true" Shaoran drew in his next breath alongside Sakura and both of them looked very confident, "Now here we stand" Both Shaoran and Sakura turned to face each other, "Unafraid of the future..." Shaoran stopped singing for a moment as Sakura smiled at him, "At the beginning with you" Shaoran put his arm around Sakura's waist and they both turned to the audience.

Toya and Yukito were cheering Sakura on, "Looks like Sakura's going with that brat huh yuki?" Yukito nodded, "Well it is Sakura's choice isn't it Toya?" Toya nodded, "Yep... Kaijuu"

A vein appeared on Sakura's head, yet she hadn't noticed Shaoran leaning closer to her ear "Calm down Sakura... let's finish the song yeah?" Sakura blushed as Shaoran stepped back and stood next to her.

Both Sakura and Shaoran drew in some more breath and both sang the next part in complete sync, "Life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river I wanna keep flowing, Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey" Sakura looked to Shaoran and he nodded, giving her courage to continue, "I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you"

Tomoyo started to cheer from where she was sitting, bouncing in her seat, "Come on Sakura-Chan! You can do it!" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and carried on alongside Shaoran who was supporting her, throughout the song itself, "I knew there was somebody somewhere, Like me alone in the dark" Shaoran smiled, "I've been waiting so long, nothing's gonna tear us apart"

Eriol started to clap, which in turn caused the crowd to start clapping, alongside the beats of the music that was playing out of the speakers, "Yeah!!"

Sakura and Shaoran both blinked with pure happiness as Tomoeda was cherring them both on, "Life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river I wanna keep flowing" Sakura went a bit flustered, Shaoran noticed this and wrapped his arms around her, "Life is a road now and forever, Wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you"

Shaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, causing her to go bright red, "Let me handle this part" Sakura nodded as she regained her breath as Shaoran walked toward the crowd, closer to the edge of the stage. "Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep going on..." Sakura walked straight next to Shaoran, and they were in complete sync and they also decided to dance around each other, "Starting out on a journey, Life is a road and I wanna going...Love is river I wanna keep flowing...In the end I wanna be standing..." Shaoran stopped singing as Sakura drew in another breath.

"At the beginning with you." As her words faded to the crowds ears, Shaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Sakura..." She looked into Shaoran's eyes, "Yes Shaoran?" Shaoran smiled as he leaned closer to her Sakura could swear she was going redder every single second, "I love you" Shaoran whispered as he closed the gap between the pair of them. The crowd cheered as loud as they could as Sakura wrapped her arms around Shaoran's neck and then pulled back, "I love you too Shaoran"

* * *

My First SakuraxShaoran fic! I think I may be being converted... from SakuraxTomoyo to SakuraxShaoran.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

From,  
Jedi Lord -Author-


End file.
